Cabello
by Angel sin Luz
Summary: Al principio le pareció que el cuidado que Raven le daba a su cabello era por simple vanidad, más ahora, entendía que su novia tenía sus motivos para hacer esto, y estas motivaciones jamás arraigarían de lo banal.


**Cabello.**

**Al principio le pareció que el cuidado que Raven le daba a su cabello era por simple vanidad, más ahora, entendía que su novia tenía sus motivos para hacer esto, y estas motivaciones jamás arraigarían de lo banal.**

Desde que ambos decidieron comenzar a vivir juntos, el aroma a lavanda desde tempranas horas de la mañana se volvió familiar para él.

En lo personal, Wally adoraba ese olor, para él, este era dulce sin llegar a ser empalagoso, siempre que se bañaba en la tina; utilizaba un poco de aceite de lavanda que Raven siempre dejaba en el baño, con esté su cuerpo enteró se relajaba, más en esos días agotadores salvando la ciudad.

Por eso, esa mañana apenas sintió como el aroma tan icónico de su pareja se acentuaba en el aire, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, topándose con una imagen que lo dejó asombrado.

Por primera vez en el año y medio que llevaba viviendo con Raven veía el ritual de acicalamiento matutino.

Su novia era muy reservada con todo, incluyendo su despertar, no importaba cuanto él se esforzará por levantarse primero, nunca lograba verla en su estado adormecido.

Mucho menos con su cabello desordenado, pesé a que después de derrotar a Trigon su cabello cayera en rizos sobre sus hombros, perfectamente hechos, nunca lo vio enredado. Cosa rara, puesto que la mayoría de las mujeres que tenían el cabello rizado, solían decir que si no lo ataban durante la noche, sus rizos tendían a enredarse, creando una maraña de pelos, que podía compararse con un nido de ratas. Más Raven nunca lo ataba y siempre que él despertaba veía como el cabello le caía totalmente manejable en los hombros.

Y ahora sabía la razón de eso, ella se aseguraba de despertar primero para que él no notará lo enmarañado que pudiera lucir su cabello, por primera vez en su vida, percibía algo de vanidad en Raven, ¿Tan importante era lo que Wally fuera a pensar? ¿Valía la pena madrugar solo por el cuidado del cabello?

Era algo extraño para él, y aun así, pesé al ligero desasosiego, no podía apartar la mirada de ella, el cabello estaba mojado, en algunas partes se notaba uno que otro nudo en la parte trasera, que pronto sus dedos desaceran, así como ahora se enfocaban en la sección delantera. Aquellas pálidas manos se adentraban con cuidado en el interior del cabello, amoldándose mejor que cualquier peine o cepillo, bajando lentamente hasta llegar al final, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sumergida en la calma que conllevaba esa tarea.

Algunos rizos tenían residuos de agua, más a su compañera no le importaba seguir mojando la toalla que cubría su cuerpo.

Sin decir ni una palabra para llamar su atención, Wally siguió deleitándose con la imagen de su novia, era una faceta totalmente diferente, y no por eso menos cautivante, cuando los rizos fueron desenredados las manos de Raven tomaron una tijera cercana, y sus ojos se abrieron encontrándose con los ojos de Wally a través del reflejo del espejo.

—Tu inquietud llega hasta mi Wally _Le dedico una mirada significativa para luego volver con lo que estaba haciendo, tomó los mechones del frente estirándolos, hasta que la punta llegó a la barbilla, sin pensarlo mucho con su dedo índice y pulgar los mantuvo unidos frente a su nariz.

Wally la miro fijamente, pensando bien sus siguientes palabras, no quería que salieran recriminadoras ni nada parecido, Raven estuvo gran parte de su vida recluida del mundo, criada por monjes que la reprimían, cargando con un destino que amenazaba con destruirla al igual que al resto del universo, si ella quería ser una mujer normal cuidar su imagen y su cabello, ¿Quién era él para impedírselo?

Una de las cosas que le prometió cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos, era que serían una pareja normal, o tan normal como un velocista y una semi-demonio podían ser.

Dibujo en sus labios una sonrisa cálida acercándose a ella.

—¿No te sentirías más cómoda si fueras a una peluquería para hacer esto? _Las manos de Wally tomaron las de ella impidiéndole que continuará— Le puedo pedir a mi tía Iris que haga una cita donde ella arregla su cabello, incluso si lo prefieres puedes hacer toda una sección en un spa.

Esperaba que ella sonriera, o que tal vez asintiera, más en vez de eso se la encontró frunciendo el ceño.

—Wally, me agrada tu tía, es una mujer muy agradable, pero tengo suficiente con la noche de chicas a la que Starfire y Donna me obligan asistir. Además, no le pagaría a nadie por cortarme el cabello _De manera protectora acarició uno de ellos.

Wally parpadeo un par de veces, ahora si estaba perdido.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Fue algo que te inculcaron en Azarath?

—No, aunque en Azarath no se preocupaban por banalidades como lo era el corte adecuado del cabello, mi aberración a que alguien toque mi cabello viene de otro lado _Guardo silencio por unos segundos, mirando fijamente a su pareja que la miraba expectante— Para los poseedores de magia debe ser un tabú que alguien más que no sean ellos o alguien de extrema confianza les corte el cabello.

—Pero Zatanna va regularmente a salones de belleza y deja su cabello en manos de otras personas _Interrumpió haciendo que Raven frunciera los labios ante la mención del nombre.

—La consideró una mujer descuidada, o demasiado confiada para dejar que alguien tenga tan fácil accesibilidad a su cabello. Como seguía diciendo, los poseedores de magia no deberían dejar que nadie más que ellos o alguien de confianza tenga acceso a su cabello, esto se debe a que la magia fluye por cada fibra de su cuerpo, algo tan insignificante como un cabello puede fácilmente funcionar para cualquier propósito, incluyendo para identificar a quien pertenece, la magia deja huella, energía que lo identifica como individuo, en nuestro mundo así como en el suyo no hay dos huellas iguales.

≫Nadie sabe a qué se deben las variables que hacen única a la esencia de cada mago, algunos creyeron durante un tiempo; que está compuesto por el medio ambiente donde fue creciendo, evolucionando, y adquiriendo experiencia, teoría que se desechó luego de criar a diez niños bajo el mismo ambiente, en las mismas condiciones, con los mismos conocimientos, cada uno desarrollo su propio núcleo, su huella que lo hacía diferente. Otra suposición fue que la esencia era dada por nuestros padres, y ya que era una mezcla el resultado era una nueva sustancia, aunque esa teoría tuvo más sentido hasta que a ella se le atribuyo otra que genero recelo y algunas divisiones entre los magos; y esa fue que el tamaño del núcleo mágico depende de que tan grande era el de los padres.

≫Esta hipótesis sin ser confirmada género zozobra, en su momento era peligroso estar por su cuenta, ya que un gran número de mujeres y una minoría de hombres eran quemados y ahorcados, si se sospechaba que estas practicaban brujería, los magos para protegerse entre sí armaban asociaciones, también conocidas como aquelarres, que tenían en ese momento dos fines, la unión sobrevivir, y reproducirse solo con los de su tipo, para que así su magia se conserve pura, algunos aquelarres no aceptaban a mestizos, puesto que ellos afirmaban que la unión de un mago con un simple mortal no generaría un núcleo lo suficientemente poderoso como para compararse al de los "puros" desde ese momento comenzó el elitismo que aumento con el deterioro de la magia en hijos de "puros" y la aparición de hijos de mortales usando magia, o mortales que nunca usaron magia ahora la desarrollaran, estos fenómenos crearon controversia puesto que algunos aquelarres acusaban a los mortales de robar su magia algo totalmente absurdo, luego, se decidió que esta nueva raza eran menos poderosos que los mestizos.

—¿Pero cómo decidieron eso? _Wally se había acomodado en otra silla mirando fijamente a Raven.

—Ellos decían entre más antigua fuera la casta más poder poseía, pero realmente no eran más poderosos por su antigüedad, o por no tener mestizos, sino por el conocimiento de generaciones que conservaban con recelo para ellos, los niños de dos magos gozaban de libros escritos por el puño y letra de sus ancestros de ambas castas, el conocimiento es poder. Ningún mago que se respete podía permitir que un mestizos o peor aún un recién llegado que no sabía nada de la cultura de los magos tuviera la desfachatez de poseer el conocimiento que ellos habían heredado, mucho menos usarlo mejor que generaciones vigentes y previas de la familia, Constantine es una prueba de que no importa de dónde provengan, o como los desarrollaste, lo único que importa es como los usas, y el conocimiento que posees… Pero me estoy desviando del tema principal, la esencia, de donde sea que venga, es única para cada individuo, el cabello de alguien que posee magia, aunque se corte conserva un vínculo con su dueño, un vínculo imposible de romper, con el cabello de una persona puedes manipularlo, torturarlo, en manos de un enemigo sería peligroso… Hay otra cosa que se hace con el cabello, se puede extraer la magia residual de este y un simple mortal puede usarla indiscriminadamente, la magia es algo impresionante Wally, cualquiera se puede deslumbrar. No todo es malo, con tu propio cabello puedes hacer magia poderosa que por lo general exige un vínculo con la persona que quiera hacerla, anteriormente los magos se sacaban una muela, o los huesos, luego descubrieron que el cabello servía para el mismo fin, y era mucho más sencillo de obtener.

—Entiendo por qué prefieres córtate el cabello tu misma, no me gustaría que nadie te hiciera daño por un mechón de cabello. ¿Algo más que quieras decirme? ¿Brilla? _Wally sonrió de manera bromista relajando el ambiente.

Raven llevó su mano al mentón pensando si comentarle sobre las consecuencias de que alguien tomará su cabello, una parte de ella quería mantener eso en secreto, por las percusiones que esto podría acarrear.

Más al mirar los ojos brillantes de Wally, y sentir como él acariciaba su mano en señal de apoyo, la animo a continuar, confiaba en el pelirrojo frente a ella, sabía que jamás usaría esa información en su contra.

—Mi cabello puede ser usado para atar.

—¿Atar?

—Cuando alguien invoca a un demonio debe tener algo con que atarlo, y obligarlo a doblegarse, mi cabello sirve para atar, más que nada es porque yo fui bautizada, fue más bien un intento de exorcismo, mientras mi madre daba a luz, los monjes rezaban y le lanzaban agua bendita, lo que los monjes no esperaban era que eso se convirtiera en un bautizo, en ese momento era una recién nacida libre de todo pecado y legado, no culpes al niño por el pecado del padre, eso dicen, bueno a pesar de ser hija de un demonio, el agua bendita para mí no es más que agua, puedo pisar terreno santo y tal vez pueda que tenga alas _Raven se encogió de hombros ante lo último.

—¿Alas? _Los ojos de Wally se iluminaron más al tiempo que intentaba ver la espalda de Raven.

—Fue mi mentora la diosa Azar la que me dio su teoría, ella decía que si mi abuelo era un ángel, posiblemente su descendencia heredaría sus alas de caído, él anteriormente era un serafín; los primeros de los nueve coros, el orden más alto de la jerarquía angelical. Azar adjudico mi inteligencia a ser nieta de un serafín quienes eran los que custodiaban los conocimientos del universo, y eso incluía los registros Akáshicos, en el judaísmo se presentan como serpientes doradas, con seis alas, que tienen el poder de sanar, debe ser de ahí que vienen mis poderes de curación. También me dijo que debido a mi bautismo puede que si tengo alas no sean completamente negras, pero eso es una hipótesis, y tendría que comprobarla _Le restó importancia tomando nuevamente las tijeras, esta vez se las dio a Wally— ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí?

El color inundo las mejillas del pelirrojo, estando al tanto sobre el cabello de una persona con magia, era para él un honor que Raven le tuviera ese grado de confianza, sus manos tomaron la tijera, más al sostenerla se sintió realmente pesada, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su novia y allí fue que callo en cuenta de la realidad.

—No puedo hacerlo _Susurro bajo, más al estar tan cerca de Raven ella pudo escucharlo con claridad, sus ceja se elevó al tiempo que sus brazos se cruzaron— No te lo tomes a mal Rae, me honras con tu propuesta, me fascina que confíes en mi tanto como yo confió en ti, pero realmente siento que podría dejarte mal.

—¿Piensas que me dejarías fea?

—¡No! _Grito haciendo que el rojo subiera por su rostro acentuando sus pecas— Jamás estarías fea, eres preciosa, aunque te dejará calva, y solo vistieras un costal serías la mujer más hermosa del universo a mis ojos.

Raven enrojeció un poco, sin importar el tiempo que pasará, la honestidad de Wally siempre era refrescante, no encontraría jamás nadie tan leal y sincero como el pelirrojo frente a ella.

—Entonces no dudes y corta mi cabello.

—¿Y si lo hago mal?

—Viviré con eso.

Wally sonrió poniéndose detrás de ella para comenzar a cortar.

—¿Por qué siempre lo cortas? _Pregunto después de unos minutos mirando fijamente al primer mechón, decidiendo por fin cerrar la tijera.

—En Azarath a nadie le importaba el cabello, cuando estuve allá no lo corte nunca, pero cuando llegué aquí, me di cuenta que era más cómodo tenerlo corto si quería huir.

—¿Huir de Trigon?

—De Trigon, algunos villanos, héroes, siempre encontraba razones para huir, y el cabello simplemente me estorbaba enredándose en cualquier lado, resaltando, por eso lo mantengo corto y oculto con mi capucha. Cuando me uní a los Titanes, fue más fácil pasar inadvertida, entré la piel verde de Chico bestia, lo exuberante de Starfire, las partes robóticas de Cyborg y la fama de Robin era fácil pasar desapercibida, nadie tenía sus ojos en mi me gusto ese anonimato.

—¡Hey! Yo si te note.

—No me lo recuerdes _Raven rodó los ojos para luego darle una sonrisa—Después que derrotamos a cerebro no me dejabas tranquila, ¿No se suponía que estabas coqueteando con Jinx?

—No estaba coqueteándole, solo era caballeroso, mi código es proteger y servir a quien lo necesite, y ella aunque no lo sabía lo necesitaba, quería ayudarla a salir de eso, porque todos merecen una segunda oportunidad y que les den una mano.

Raven rodó los ojos.

—Cierto, adoras rescatar damiselas en apuros.

—Detecto algo de celos amor _Pregunto con un tono juguetón cortando lentamente el segundo mechón— No te preocupes, solo tengo una princesa, que no necesita besar feos sapos, ni esperar en su torre, tu príncipe llegó hasta ti para salvarte de todo y darte la tranquilidad que tanto quisiste.

—Wally _Raven mordió su labio inferior al tiempo que sus manos se retorcían en su regazo.

—¿Si?

—¿Prefieres que me deje el cabello largo? _Pregunto mirándolo a través del espejo.

—Realmente _Pauso de manera tranquila llevando sus manos al mentó pensando las palabras que diría— Como te dije antes, no me importa si lo llevas largo o corto, si lo tienes liso o rizado, si tú te sientes cómoda yo estaré feliz, para mí, la opinión que tengas sobre ti misma es más importante. No quiero que tu opinión sobre ti giré en torno a lo que digan los demás, quiero que seas orgullosa sin ser vanidosa, enorgullécete de lo que eres, y de lo que has vivido para serlo, tienes tus motivos para mantener tu cabello corto, yo no podría cambiar nada de ti, estoy orgulloso _Sus labios besaron la coronilla de Raven antes de seguir con su trabajo.

Cuando terminó de cortarle el cabello, con su mano la ayudo a ponerse de pie, sus aguamarinas ojos la observaron fijamente, si bien no quedó como el de una peluquería Raven se satisfecha con su nuevo corte, y para él era lo más importante.

Una sonrisa surco sus labios, ahora la notaba mucho más preciosa que cualquier otro día, posiblemente otra mujer le afectará el corte de su cabello, pero Raven pensaba primero en lo más práctico que en la vanidad.

Sus ojos miraron el color amatista de sus ojos y del cabello, un color bastante fuera de lo común, y bastante significativo, si bien la amatista era una joya hermosa a la vista, su significado iba más allá de la vanidad, igual que Raven.

Llevar una amatista era una declaración implícita de guerra.

Raven nunca sería una mujer convencional; como las típicas mujeres que cuidaban su cabello, piel, maquillaje, y demás para gustar a los demás, y era precisamente eso lo que más le gustaba de ella, a pesar de querer una vida común, si en algún momento alguien la necesitaba, no importaba ella acudiría al rescate, como la mujer fuerte, guerrera e independiente que era.

**Finalizado.**

**¿De dónde salió esta idea?**

**¡De esta madrugada, justamente a las tres de la mañana!**

**Curioso ¿no?**

**XD Me paré de repente y mi mente se puso a divagar, cuando divago salen esté tipo de ideas.**

**Dato curioso; el abuelo de Raven que es Lucifer si es un Serafín, no sé si DC saco los poderes de Raven de este, pero tendría sentido.**

**Que Raven sea bautizada es algo que vengo rondando desde hace mucho, sería interesante ver un demonio bautizado que no le afecte cosas sagradas, todo un reto para un demonologo.**

**Las alas también es una teoría mía en la que estoy aún trabajando, el adelanto que di aquí es que serán tres pares de alas entre blanco y negro. ¿Imaginan a Rae con alas de ángel?**

**¡Cuántos siglos sin hacer algo solamente de Wally! Es tan triste, porque yo lo adoró, fue mi primer personaje que uní con Raven, y lo tengo súper descuidado, debó hacer cosas para él… Pero el tiempo ah~ mi mayor enemigo, además tengo que continuar y finalizar lo que empecé, responsabilidad ante todo. Más si la inspiración me apoya en one-shot no dudaré en traerlos.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Ángel sin Luz/Blekk-Universe.**


End file.
